Outlaws Wife
by Princess.Brittney
Summary: This takes place a few years after the episode 'The Aftermath'. More information inside the story.
1. A Perfect Beginning

**This is rated teen just to be safe. This story is somewhat based on The Aftermath episode of Little House on the Prairie. ****This does take place a few years after the episode.**** This is about if Bobby Ford and Mary Ingalls got married how their life would be. Also Mary does not go blind. Please no negative reviews/comments! But constructive criticism is okay!**

Outlaw's Wife

Mary Ingalls joined arms with her father Charles Ingalls as the organ started to play the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride'. Mary looked down the aisle to see Bobby Ford, her soon to be husband. She smiled and she and Charles proceed down the aisle. Mary's dress was a pale blue, the dress both she and her mother, Caroline Ingalls, wore to different dances. Her hair was covered with a lace veil and cornflowers in her hands. Mary's wedding was simple but beautiful for a May spring day. Reverend Alden smiled at Bobby and Mary when at last it was just them and the Reverend up at the front of the church.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the joining of these two people through the holy joining of marriage." Reverend Alden started.

Mary and Bobby smiled at each other.

"Mary, do you take Robert Ford to be your lawfully wedded husband to keep, to honor, love and obey, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Smiled Mary.

"Do you Robert take Mary Ingalls as your lawfully wedded wife to keep, to honor, love and obey, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Said Bobby.

They exchanged rings. Mary had a simple ring with a nickel ring plated in gold with a real diamond. It was expensive, a whole 15 dollars. But worth it. Bobby earned the money himself.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Said Reverend Alden joyfully.

Next was the wedding party, a small picnic. The guests were most of the people in the town. And they ate fried chicken, potatoes, and fresh plums. They drank lemonade and water. Mary and Bobby talked with the guests and received a few gifts. From Mary's parents, Caroline and Charles, they received a cow, dish cloths, curtains, two quilts, and a fine set of a table and chairs. From Dr. Baker they received some chickens and his extra preserves. From Mr. Hanson a well made rocking chair with beautiful carvings. Mr. and Mrs. Oleson gave them fabric, yarn, dishes, and a lamp. Mr. and Mrs. Simms gave them a table-cloth and a wash basin. Reverend Alden gave them a bible. Mr. and Mrs.  
Garvey gave them homemade candles, a clock, and woven blankets. The children from the school gave them a horse. From Bobby's parents, George and Leslie, they received a looking-glass, it was framed with brass. Everyone was very generous and those who didn't give gifts, gave thoughtful cards and/or money. Everyone loved the fried chicken made by Caroline Ingalls, Mary's ma. They also loved the lemonade that Laura mixed up. And the little cakes and cookies. It was a wonderful picnic.

That night the couple returned to their house. It was a small cabin that took no time at all to build. Outside there was a small barn and hen-house. It had one room with a fire-place and a loft. The one room had the table and chairs with their new table-cloth spread across and the new lamp on top, the rocking chair, a bed made up with their new quilts and blankets and a small cook stove All the other gifts that didn't have a place yet went up in the loft. Mary and Bobby got ready for bed and they made love for the first time. Their wedding was a day they would never forget.


	2. News from Bobby's Brother

About a week past and it was a Sunday so Mary and Bobby prepared for church. Mary put on her new Sunday dress. It was a pale green with a little darker pale green and gray plaid. It had a square neckline with a matching ruffle and a full skirt. Bobby had his Sunday best on too. The couple made their way to the church. Mary and Bobby walked into town. And went to the church services. It was a usual church service and afterwards the couple went home. Bobby read the paper and Mary was making a rug. Bobby set down the paper and picked up a letter from his brother, Charles.

"Mary, I recived this letter from Charlie two days ago." He said showing the letter to Mary.

"Oh?" she looked up from her rug.

"He wants us to join him in Missouri." Bobby explained.

"Leave Walnut Grove? When?" Mary asked.

"He said in about a year or two. He just got married and isn't there yet. Charlie is in Chicago and he just got married." Bobby answered.

"I'll have to think aabout it." Nodded Mary.

"I know it's a big decision." Noted Bobby. "We will have to think about it."


	3. Mary's Surprise

**Sorry the chapters are a little short. It'll become more detailed later.**

_A few months late_r

Caroline Ingalls waited patiently out in the waiting room of Doctor Baker's office in Walnut Grove. Doctor Baker stepped out from behind the curtain.

"Well Doctor Baker is it was I thought it was?" Caroline stood up. She had suspected that Mary could be pregnant.

"I'll let Mary tell you." Doctor Baker said with a slight smile on his face.

Mary stepped out from behind the curtain as she buttoned the last button on her calico blouse with a cream background and little pale pink flowers. Her skirt was a plain brown.

"Ma, I'm going to have a baby!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh Mary! That's wonderful!" Caroline said hugging Mary.

"Doctor Baker said that the baby will come in about five to six months. Oh I can't wait!" giggled Mary.

"Well come Mary, let's go back home and I'll show you some baby clothes. Grace is three now and she's grown out of them." Said Caroline as the two women walked to the Ingalls' place.

Sixteen year old Mary and the older Caroline sifted through a drawer of old baby clothes. Some thirteen year old Laura wore and some nine year old Carrie wore. And there were even ones that sixteen year old Mary wore. There were knitted sweaters and bonnets, little dresses and bonnets, all kinds of little clothes.

"Take what you'd like, but we can always sew and knit more things if you'd like." Said Caroline.

Mary picked a few things including some diapers. And she walked home. She made some dinner and just as she was setting the table Bobby walked in.

"Bobby! I'm glad your home." The two kissed.

"Hi Mary dinner smells good." Bobby said sitting down.

Mary set the table and served the food. There were peas, beef, and biscuits. And of course some milk.

"Bobby, I went to see Doctor Baker today." Stated Mary as she ate a bite of peas.

Bobby looked up with concern.

"We're going to have baby!" Mary said.

"A baby?" asked Bobby stunned.

"Yes!" giggled Mary.

"Gee, I can't believe it!" said Bobby.

"The baby should be here in five months." Added Mary.

"So we'll be able to move to Missouri before the baby starts school so it will be easier on her or him, not having to start over." Stated Bobby.

"I suppose." Mary said. She didn't want to leave Walnut Grove but she didn't want to get into an argument tonight, especially with the new news of the baby on the way.


End file.
